


Her First Cruise

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, NKOTB Cruise, PWP, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her first cruise. And so far, it had been the best time of her life. Four days with the five hottest and hardest working men in show business. It was still difficult to wrap her head around it. That she was actually *here*. That she had actually *seen* them. Sure, there were thousands upon thousands upon thousands of other girls on board, but she weren’t there to spend time with other fans. She was there, because of them!</p>
<p>The sun had set and the sky was black and covered in millions of stars. But not one of those stars shone as brightly as the stars in her eyes. Not two hours ago, while partying with their fans like there was no tomorrow, Donnie Wahlberg had looked right at her, smiled… and winked. Her heart had stopped beating and she wasn’t entirely sure if she had smiled at him or not. It was difficult to remember, she may have died just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> A friend had an idea! She told me about it! I couldn't not write it down. This is what happens when people tell me their ideas!

It was her first cruise. And so far, it had been the best time of her life. Four days with the five hottest and hardest working men in show business. It was still difficult to wrap her head around it. That she was actually *here*. That she had actually *seen* them. Sure, there were thousands upon thousands upon thousands of other girls on board, but she weren’t there to spend time with other fans. She was there, because of them!

The sun had set and the sky was black and covered in millions of stars. But not one of those stars shone as brightly as the stars in her eyes. Not two hours ago, while partying with their fans like there was no tomorrow, Donnie Wahlberg had looked right at her, smiled… and winked. Her heart had stopped beating and she wasn’t entirely sure if she had smiled at him or not. It was difficult to remember, she may have died just a little bit.

She was walking alone when she thought she heard steps behind her. Considering that she had found the last secluded place on this entire ship and had actually thought that she would have a few seconds to herself without having to listen to screaming fans drunkenly cry out the names of their favorite New Kid, she got slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

And then Jon Knight came round the corner. 

He seemed to be in a good mood and he had a drink in his hand and when he saw her, his smile seemed to turn ever bigger. Of all the things to say to one of the five men she adored, she really could have thought of something better than:

“What are you doing here?”

He actually raised an eyebrow at that and she turned furiously red. This was Jon Knight, he could go wherever he wanted. She opened her mouth to apologize, when he told her:

“I’m hiding! What are you doing here?”

“Just taking it all in!” Holy fuck, am I standing here, having an honest-to-god conversation with Jon Knight? How the hell did that happen?!

“First time?”

“Yeah! What are you hiding from?”

“It was getting a bit crowded back there, I just needed some fresh air.”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to notice that he was slightly intoxicated. Hell, he had been under the influence of several alcoholic beverages since before the gameshow, but then again, so was she. And if there was one thing BH’s all over the world knew for a fact, it was that a drunk Jon was a spectacularly funny Jon… and also, for some reason unknown to man, he seemed to turn somewhat… straight… when he was drunk.

“You’re welcome to join me, if you want!” she said, extending her hand towards him. “I’m Melissa!”

He shook her hand. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast in her chest that it physically hurt. Here she was, holding hands with Jon freaking Knight! This was definitely, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to her.

“I’m Jon!”

Seriously? As if she didn’t know everything there was to know about him. But instead of telling him that, she just smiled, her brain screaming at her that he was still holding her hand and she really should have some kind of reaction to that.

“How do you do it?” she finally asked, when she realized that she was supposed to say something and that he was waiting for her to do that. “Do you ever wish that you could… you know, go back to just selling houses and not have millions of women screaming your name 24 hours a day, 7 days a week? Just have a normal life, a normal job, just you and Harley, no reporters, no touring…”

“I actually thought about it, a few years ago!”

“Really?”

“And you know what I realized?” he asked, actually pulling her closer to him, as if he was about to tell her some big, dark secret.

“What?” She could barely breath, much less speak, so that single word came out like a croaked whisper.

“That he’d be bored out of his skull without the band!”

A voice interrupted the moment and for a second, Mel was sure that her head would explode, when Donnie showed up, flashing his big smile at the two of them.

“Well, what have we here? Isn’t this cozy? Just what are you doing with my boy here?”

She couldn’t help it, she blushed till her face looked more like an overgrown tomato, painfully aware that Jon was still holding her hand, with seemingly no intention what so ever of letting it go.

“We’re hiding!” he said, as he flashed a conspiratorial grin at Donnie. Donnie looked from one to the other and she thought she saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes as he looked at her, but it was probably just wishful thinking on her part.

“Then this is the worst hiding place in the history of hiding places! I know the perfect hideout! Come!”

“Where?” Jon asked, obviously all ready to play this game for as long as possible.

“My cabin! Let’s go!”

He started walking, grabbing Jon’s hand to make him follow and, since Jon was still holding onto her, she had no choice but to follow them both. Not like she would have told them no or anything. Hell, she wasn’t walking as much as she was flying, not really daring to believe that this was actually happening. Not ten minutes ago, she had been on her own, looking up at the night sky, thanking whatever power there was for being on this cruise, and now… Now, she was walking along a corridor with two of the New Kids. How the hell did that happen?

Donnie suddenly stopped and peaked around a corner, almost as if he was shooting a scene and he was spying on a bad guy.

“Shit! Dead end!” he stage whispered. “We have to take the other way!”

Mel actually giggled as he looked around, completely in stealth-mode, and then turned to walk down the way they came. This was just too surreal. But she refused to let go, she was having way too much fun.

When they finally reached Donnie’s cabin, he opened the door, looked inside and said:

“All clear! Get in!”

They all stumbled inside and Donnie carefully closed the door behind them, making sure it was locked before giving both her and Jon his biggest grin ever.

“See? The perfect hideout!” he said, and went to fix himself a drink. “Can I get you guys anything? Jon, you want a refill?”

“Yeah! –Mel? You want anything?”

‘Mel’?! Holy hell, Jon Knight just called her Mel. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. She looked at Jon and then at Donnie, giving him a rather naughty grin.

“I’ll have what he’s having!” she said with a slight giggle. Donnie nodded, still smiling and made drinks for all of them. He wade a sweeping gesture with his arm around the cabin, indicating that she could sit anywhere she wanted, and she went straight for the couch, exhaling softly as she sat down. This was good, sitting down was good. She needed to sit down and think about just what the hell was going on. She was more than slightly buzzed, she was well aware of that, but was she really so drunk that she started having hallucinations? 

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked as he came to sit right next to her. She looked at him, and then at Donnie, approaching with two glasses, one in each hand, and sighed.

“I’m just worried that I’m gonna wake up at any second and be back in my cabin and this will all be some weird dream.”

Donnie gave her one of the glasses and she brought it to her lips instantly, hoping that maybe she would be able to think better if she just drank some more.

“She’s a virgin!” Jon explained to Donnie and before she could stop herself, Melissa laughed out loud. And then she realized that what he meant was that it was her first time on the cruise and once again, she blushed, turning her face into a lovely red color. Donnie was laughing at her, and she thought about sticking her tongue out at him, but came to the conclusion that it might be a bit too childish, and settled for just pouting instead.

“I love virgins!” he said, and something in his voice made her shudder. Holy shit, either she was way more drunk than she had initially thought, or Donnie Wahlberg had just been flirting with her. The very idea that Donnie would be flirting with her sent her mind spinning. She appreciated a good flirt, obviously, but this was *Donnie*! She was in his *cabin*! What if… She was almost afraid to finish that thought, but… What if it went further than just a simple flirtation? What would she do?

It was probably one of the dumbest questions she had ever asked herself, including the one about it really being worth spending all of her money on the cruise.

Donnie sat down on her right side, immediately throwing his arm around her shoulder, drinking from his glass with a look of absolute contentment.

“You enjoying the cruise so far, Mel?” Jon asked, as he too placed his arm around her shoulder, on top of Donnie’s. Melissa tried really hard to get her brain functioning again, and managed to move her head up and down.

“Best time of my life”, she admitted, leaning back a bit to rest her head on the back of the couch, looking from one New Kid to the other. “Won’t people start noticing that you’re gone? You can’t hide out here forever, right?”

“Would you like that?” Donnie asked, ruthlessly using his Back Rub voice, turning every part of her body into liquid. “To hide out here with us forever?”

Again with the stupid questions.

“Look, it’s not that” she said, fighting to ignore the throbbing between her legs that was the result of that incredible voice so close to her ear, “it’s just that there are thousands… What?” She asked as she suddenly realized that Jon was staring at something on her face with a really weird expression. He looked up with a shy smile, making him even more adorable, something Mel would have sworn was impossible.

“Can I kiss you?”

Her gut instinct was to say ‘What?’, but she managed to control herself and instead just smiled at him, thinking that it would be a simple, innocent kiss on the cheek. As if she was going to deny Jon Knight anything!

“Yes!” she said, hoping that they couldn’t hear the tremble in that one word. She turned her head towards him, closing her eyes to be able to savor the moment, and was stunned beyond compare when she felt his lips gently touch hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes flew open, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, and the lips met hers again, this time adding a little more pressure. Her arms moved on their own, without getting any kind of signal at all from her brain, and her hands found his hair and then, the whole world was turned upside down and she was making out on a couch with freaking Jon Knight.

Definitely a dream, then! No way would Jon Knight kiss her like that in real life! It just didn’t happen! But he did right now! And he was really, really good at it! Seconds went by as the kisses got deeper and more passionate and holy hell, this was getting her soaking wet.

“Come on, Jon, you always do this! Let me have some!”

Somewhat dazed, she was turned on the couch, away from those incredible lips, and found herself facing Donnie Wahlberg… Correction; she was facing a half naked Donnie Wahlberg. Her brain shut down completely as he took her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest to kiss her. She moaned slightly into his mouth, not even knowing that she did so, and as he caressed her mouth with his tongue, she felt two hands on her back, pulling down the zipper in her dress. Her brain woke up for a second or two, wondering if she really should be doing this and then she and Donnie had to stop kissing as both he and Jon pulled her dress up over her head, tossing it on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. Four hands started caressing her body, and her brain went back to sleep. There was nothing it could do anymore.

“Wow… you found a real beauty this time, Jon!” she heard Donnie say, his hands caressing her thigh, slowly moving up towards her throbbing center. Jon was too busy kissing her shoulder as he unhooked her bra to give a reply, and Melissa simply leaned her head back again, spreading her legs a bit to give easier access. Good lord… Was this really happening?

As she felt Donnie’s hand moving tantalizingly closer, she couldn’t help but whine a bit and as he touch her, gently moving his hand outside her panties, that whine turned into an almost keening sound.

“Aaww, baby… you’re soaking wet already! Don’t worry, darlin, we’re gonna take really good care of you… I promise!”

That voice was only turning her on further, making her move her hips as he teased her through her panties. She really wished she knew what words to say to make him take them off and put her out of her misery, but her brain was still sleeping and refused to help. She had no idea what to do or say in a situation like this, having never even been in a situation like this before. And this was the freaking New Kids, for crying out loud! It wasn’t just any guys, it was the freaking New Kids! And it wasn’t any New Kids, it was Donnie and Jon! It was more than a fantasy, it was a scene from a god damned porno.

When Jon’s lips found her breast, she actually cried out. She couldn’t help herself, it just felt too good to be real. She swallowed repeatedly as his teeth grazed her nipple, twirling the other between his thumb and index finger. Who the fuck taught him that? Her brain wondered sleepily, before reminding her who else was in the room, and then promptly going back to sleep. Of course it was Donnie, it only made sense!

Donnie was finally taking pity on her, and she felt him pull at her panties to take them off. She lifted her ass up off the couch a bit to help him and couldn’t help but sigh in relief as she was freed. As a thank you, of sorts, she moved her arm down between his legs, squeezing his erection through his pants, making him moan that special moan that she had heard so many times, listening to the Back Rub. Only this time, he was moaning because of *her*! And holy hell, he was hard!

Before she understood what was happening, Jon’s hand grabbed her other arm and moved it towards his groin, telling her in no uncertain terms that he wanted some special attention as well. She couldn’t hold back her gasp of surprise as she felt his hard on!

But since her brain was fast asleep, she couldn’t find the words to ask him, and so, she just accepted it, and did the same to him as she did to Donnie, going so far as to put her hands inside their pants, finding and started jerking their hard dicks as they touched her.

Donnie’s fingers were teasing her now, moving up and down and in and out, playing with her clit until her whole body was shaking with need. Her hand movements got somewhat erratic as he continued to torture her and she was whining softly, pushing her pelvis towards him to show that she needed more.

“Relax, babygirl”, he said in that sexy, whispering voice, right at her ear, making her shiver, “we’re not done with you just yet! We’re gonna make you scream… and moan… over… and over… and over…”

She was already moaning, so that shouldn’t be too hard. Donnie bent down to lick her neck, and she felt him spread her pussy lips a bit wider.

“Jon… get down there and show her a good time, would ya?”

Jon left her breasts and got down on his knees in front of her. Melissa barely had time to breathe before she felt his tongue in her pussy and she actually sobbed in gratitude. She could care less how it came to be that he was so freaking talented at pleasuring a woman, he was doing it to her and it felt fucking incredible. She wanted to say so, but all she managed to get past her lips was one single letter. But it sounded good to say it, and Jon’s tongue felt so good, that she settled for just that one letter.

“Mmmmmmm... mmmmm…”

They seemed to understand anyway!

As Donnie started licking her breasts, he somehow managed to pull down his pants using only one hand and tossed them in the same direction he had tossed her dress. Wanting to take every possible advantage of this situation, Melissa pushed his head away from her tits and swooped down to capture his dick in her mouth. She was sitting in a really awkward position, though, and only managed to suck his dick for a minute or so, before Donnie stood up, held out his hands towards her and Jon, much like he had done earlier, and started walking towards the bedroom. Jon got up, and Melissa’s body was instantly missing his touch, and together, the three of them stumbled in to the bedroom and down on the bed.

This was much better and Melissa immediately sought out Donnie’s hard dick, pulling him closer to put it in her mouth once more. Jon once more dove down between her legs to continue lapping at her cunt like a kitten lapping up cream, with great relish. It was so incredibly fantastic that she never wanted it to end, but a deep, primal part of her was anxious to get to the good stuff. After a pre-show like this, she had no doubt that they were going to fuck her blind, but they sure seemed to take their sweet time getting there.

She tried desperately to wake up her brain, to be able to speak again and tell them what she wanted, but that tongue in her pussy was way too talented to be legal, and Donnie’s hands on her breasts were even more so, and she loved the fact that she was giving Ddub a blowjob, so maybe she could hold out for a minute or so… Just a minute!

But there was no way she would last a full minute! Pretty soon, she was writhing on the bed, going crazy with desire. She suddenly had no idea what to do with her arms, or how to move her legs, she just knew that these two men really needed to fuck her, right now, or she might die. Throwing her head back against the soft pillow, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“Please…” she begged, feeling mighty proud of herself for being able to say more than just ‘mmmm’ all the time. “Please…”

She was almost afraid to open her eyes. Opening them would make all of this a reality and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that if she opened her eyes and saw two of the New Kids in bed with her, she would die.

“Aww, did you hear that, Jon, she’s begging already!”

“Ok”, she head Jon say and felt the bed move as he made room for Donnie to get between her legs. A shudder went through her entire body. There was no way she was going to survive this! There was no way that this was really happening!

“You mind helping me out a bit first, Jon? Get me nice and wet!”

Her heart stopped when she heard him. Oh, he did not mean what she thought he meant, did he?

“Oh, there’s no need for that, you’ll slide right in, trust me!”

“Come on, Jon, don’t make me beg!”

Holy hell, how the fuck was she going to keep her eyes shut now? She felt movement on the bed again, and no power on this earth could have prevented her from opening her eyes and look at them.

Seeing them fool around and flirt on stage was one thing, seeing them dance and hug and stare into each other’s eyes on the cruise was another… Seeing them kiss was in a league of its own. There was no denying that they looked good together, but seeing them like this made Mel even more positive that they were secretly involved somehow. Their lips moved as if they had been doing it for ages, their hands touched like they knew exactly what to do. Mel’s heart started beating again, faster than before, as she watched them. She watched Donnie’s hands in Jon’s hair, watched Jon’s hands move down to grab a hold of the Marshmallow, and for a moment, it felt as if they had forgotten that she was in the room with them, but instead of reacting negative to that fact, she was entranced by their displays of such an obvious affection.

And then Jon went down on his knees in front of Donnie, taking his hard dick in his mouth, as if they had been lovers for years, sucking it hard. Mel couldn’t help but moan at the sight. They really were a gorgeous couple. Reaching out, she found Jon’s leg and, moving a bit further up, she found his sensationally tight ass and squeezed it a bit, simply because she felt like it, and also, because she didn’t really want them to forget about her altogether. She wanted to tell them they were beautiful, that they were so hot together, but her brain was exhausted, after providing her with the word ‘please’ and offered no assistance what so ever.

Soon enough, Jon moved away from Donnie, and went back to playing with Mel’s hard nipples. As Donnie positioned himself between her legs, Jon whispered in her ear:

“Were you afraid that we had forgotten about you?”

But she had no voice to answer him. Instead, she simply shook his head, and then cried out in relief when Donnie entered her wet pussy, pushing himself all the way inside, until she felt his pubic hairs tickle her. He was inside her! Donnie freaking Wahlberg was inside her! She was getting fucked by Donnie! Yep, that settled it, she was going to die from sheer happiness.

As he started to move, the hard thrusting jolted her brain awake for a second or two, allowing her to remember the word ‘Fuck’, before passing out again. So she used that word, in as many ways as possible, as Donnie pounded into her over and over. Before she could overuse it, though, Jon moved up to sit by her head, her face mere inches away from his crotch, his hard dick waiting for her. She didn’t need a brain to tell her what to do in this particular situation, she only did what felt natural, pulling him closer and started sucking, trying, but failing, to keep her head moving in sync with Donnie’s powerful thrusts.

Obviously one who was used to getting what he want, Jon grabbed her hair and pulled it hard, holding on to it as he fucked her mouth. She was slowly, but surely, going insane with pleasure, the sounds of their moaning and grunting going straight to her head, her body rippling with ecstasy as these two wonderful men used her body in the best ways possible.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak, the mere notion that she was having sex with two of the New Kids was enough to push her over the edge, and she bucked like a wild horse, holding on to Jon’s ass as she climbed higher and higher on the waves of sweet release, feeling Donnie’s hands on her hips, holding her so hard it would surely bruise, and she loved every single second of it.

As she was resting, sated, but in no way satisfied, she felt Donnie pull out and instantly wanted him back inside. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and suddenly, Donnie’s lips were on her ear, whispering:

“You’re incredible, sweet Mel! That was… wonderful! Now… I want to feel your mouth on me… while my boy here takes care of you… Would you like that?”

Yeah, like she was going to say no to something like that. Again with the stupid questions. As soon as her brain woke up, she would have to talk to them about that. Why ask such stupid questions that they already knew the answer to. But this was Donnie’s cabin, they abided by his rules in here, so she nodded, already spreading her legs once more, to invite Jon inside.

“Oh, no, honey… You need to move your sweet ass for this one…”

She wrinkled her forehead in confusion for about two seconds, and then she knew exactly what was being asked of her, and she immediately got up and moved to stand on her hands and knees, facing Donnie and her ass in Jon’s direction. Donnie seemed very pleased with her quick reaction, and leaned down to kiss her, a long, hot kiss, moving his tongue around in her mouth, and she kissed him right back.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand slam down on her ass with a loud *SMACK*. Stunned, she turned her head, away from Donnie, to look at Jon, who simply gave her a smile.

“Up!” he said, moving his hand upwards to show her what he wanted. She raised her ass a bit higher, and the hand that had smacked her, caressed her gently, as if rewarding her. Mel’s body was set on fire. Sweet Jonathan, sweet innocent, shy Jon Knight… Oh, it was always the quiet one, they were always the one to watch out for, there was always something lurking behind that innocent, something that was anything but innocent.

Knowing that this would be the experience of a lifetime, Mel grabbed a hold of Donnie’s infamous ass, and started sucking his dick, moving her ass down just a fraction, just to see what would happen.

True enough. One more, her ass felt a sweet sting as Jon’s hand smacked her and she obediently lifted her ass once more, secretly thrilled at the burn she felt.

“I think she likes it, Jon!” she heard Donnie point out from somewhere above her.

“I think you’re right! Let’s see what else she likes…!”

He pushed himself inside her with a hard shove, almost making her lose her balance, and she moaned around Donnie’s dick, pushing her ass back at Jon to take him in deeper, and got another smack in return. Holy fucking hell, that felt so good, and she did it again. Jon laughed at her as he fucked her, probably realizing that he had more control over her than he would have thought. But Mel was a true Jon-girl, anything and everything that he did was amazing, and he was fucking her! And he was doing a really, really good job!

Her sleepy brain suddenly jolted awake and wondered just how many times he and Donnie had done this with a fan, but it was too big a thought for a too tired brain, so it shut down once more, leaving Mel nothing but a primal being, wanting nothing more than to once again feel the ice hot waves of her orgasm. Over and over, she pushed her ass back at Jon and over and over, he spanked her, until her ass was red and burning and she was shivering all over with desire. She fought to stay upright, to maintain her hold on Donnie, to suck his very soul out through his dick, but Jon was way too good at what he was doing and pretty soon, she lost all concentration and as Donnie moved back a bit, she fell face down on the bed, pushing her ass even higher, nothing but loud moans coming from her lips.

Over and over, he pushed her close to orgasm, and then slowed down, as if to prolong the torture, until finally, he started going faster than before, harder than before, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, adding his fingerprints to Donnie’s as he held on to her hips, fucking her like he was possessed and there was no stopping her now, she was cumming and she was screaming as it his her, screaming Jon’s name, banging her fists into the mattress as the waves washed over her, her brain waking up to provide her with:

“Yes… yes, oh, god, oh, fuck, yes… Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon…”

Then she was on her back and Donnie was on his knees on one side and Jon was on his knees on her other side and they were both jerking their hard dicks, aiming them at her, shooting all over her, painting her breasts with strings of white cum and that’s it, she was dead and done for, her body shaking and trembling as the waves started to subside, and then she just collapsed, all strength left in her body gone with the wind and she had to close her eyes again, because the reality was becoming too much for her to handle.

* * * * *

When she opened her eyes again, she had two sleeping New Kids snuggled up against her, Donnie at her right side and Jon at her left, and a bright sun was shining through the window. No! No way! She had fallen asleep?! Resting for a few minutes after a workout like that was one thing, but to fall asleep? In the presence of these two?! She wanted to die from embarrassment. What would they think of her?

Her brain, now fully awake and functional, and only slightly hung-over, was firing questions at her from every direction. What had she done? How on earth did this happen? What would the guys think when they woke up? What would they say? What would happen now? And holy god, she had sex with Donnie fucking Wahlberg! She got to give Ddub a blowjob! Accepting that she had also had sex with Jon was too hard and too impossible to take in at the moment, so she settled for just focusing on the fact that last night… she slept with two of the NKOTB! As in had sex with them! As in making this the greatest fucking experience of her life!

“Morning, beautiful!” Donnie’s voice suddenly whispered in her ear and she went stiff as a board. She had never been good at the ‘Morning After’-thing, and this was something that she never had even thought possible. Slowly, very, very slowly, she turned her head and looked at him.

“Oh, my god, it wasn’t a dream!” she said, almost in chock, not really knowing what to say or do in a situation like this.

“No dream!” Donnie smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mortified at what she had done, she covered her face with her hands.

“I am so embarrassed!” she mumbled, once again turning bright red.

“Why? Last night was incredible! You… were incredible!”

“I fell asleep!” she muttered, peaking out between her fingers to see if he was laughing at her. He wasn’t. He was just looking at her with those soulful eyes.

“It was the middle of the night, we all did! Don’t worry about it!”

He leaned in closer and kissed her lips. Just as she was beginning to respond, though, he pulled back and winked at her.

“Hold that thought”, he said as he got up from the bed, “nature calls and I really have to answer!”

She giggled at that as he disappeared into the bathroom, and heard a yawn from her other side. Although she felt a little bit better after talking with Donnie, she couldn’t help but wonder what Jon would think of her. Drunken sex was one thing… drunken sex with a gay guy, that was like breaking every rule in the book. At least for him! Hoping that he couldn’t hear the nervous pounding of her heart, she turned her head to look at him, smiling sheepishly.

“Morning!”

She waited, holding her breath, as he opened his eyes and looked at her, seemingly confused as to what a strange woman was doing in his bed.

“Hi?”

Melissa felt her insides die a little bit, but she refused to let it show. After all, what had she expected? She opened her mouth to say something, anything, when he suddenly started laughing.

“Relax, Mel, I’m just messing with you!”

She could have killed him, if she didn’t love him so badly. Instead, she just hit him on the shoulder, a little harder than necessary.

“Ow!” he said, still laughing.

“You beast! I was going BSC here!”

“Sorry!” He yawned again, and looked around. “Where’s Donnie?”

“Bathroom!” She took a deep breath, might as well ask while she had this golden, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. “So… You guys do this often?

“Once or twice every cruise!”

That probably should have made her feel cheap or something like that, but instead, it made her feel special. Once or twice on every cruise… and they had picked her. For some reason, she couldn’t stop smiling as she thought about it.

“So you and Donnie…?” She didn’t really know how to phrase her question, but she didn’t have to. He seemed to understand anyway, and the look in his eyes gave him away before he even opened his mouth. But before he could answer, Donnie came back, jumping back into bed with a grin, proclaiming that the bathroom now was available for other occupants. Jon rolled his eyes as he got up, and Melissa shook her head slightly at the grown man who was so endearingly childish.

“I want to thank you!” she said, as soon as Jon had closed the door to the bathroom. “I never could have dreamed about something like this happening and now… I just want you to know that I won’t tell anyone!”

“Oh, I know that!” he said, calming her down even further. “Like I said, don’t worry about it!”

He gave her another kiss and she felt shivers down her spine as her body woke up properly and wanted more attention.

“Listen”, he said, his lips hovering above hers, “I hope you understand that this isn’t something we do on a regular basis. Maybe… once or twice on every cruise. I just don’t want you to feel… like it didn’t mean anything.”

“I know! It’s ok! And it did mean something! It meant something to me, that out of all the women on this boat, you chose me! I will never forget this!”

“Oh, that reminds me!” Jon’s voice was heard close by, as he came back, “don’t forget your phone!”

Donnie suddenly had a big shit-eating grin on his face as he sat back up and Melissa wrinkled her forehead in confusion for a brief moment. Had she been using her cell last night? She had never taken it out of her purse. So where was her purse? Still in the other room?

“My phone?” she asked and was surprised to see both men exchange a few looks that practically screamed mischief. Donnie got off the bed and went to get something on a chair close by, that turned out to be her phone. Looking from it to them, she suddenly felt her heart jump. What had they been doing with their phone?

“Should I be worried?” she asked, her fingers already moving to check her phone for anything out of the ordinary. Jon cleared his throat and Donnie sat back down on the bed right next to her.

“Well… we wanted you to have a… memento of last night, so we… took a few pictures.”

Holy fucking hell! Suddenly shaking, she quickly checked her photos, and oh yeah, he hadn’t been lying. There were pictures there that she had never seen before. Pics of her, taken from behind, apparently (And how’s that for ironic? Her brain asked.), sucking Donnie’s dick.

“Yeah, Jonny boy took most of them, he’s got more self control than I do in situations like this.”

“Gee, I wonder why”, Melissa mumbled to herself, even though she knew the answer to that stupid question as well. There were more pictures, really sharp and really… hot, and Melissa could feel herself getting wet just by looking at them. These pictures would help her keep the memory of this night alive for a long, long time. And they trusted her enough to actually take these for her. What if she had been a freaky fanatic who immediately posted those pictures on Facebook or Twitter or Instagram or some shit like that? She would rather die than do that, of course, but how did they know that?

“We trust you, Mel!” Jon said, as he too sat down on the bed, waiting patiently as she looked at every picture. There was one thing missing, though, and she knew the events of last night wouldn’t be complete without one last thing.

“There is one picture missing here, though!” she said, looking rather seriously at the two famous singers. The two famous singers looked back at her, befuddled.

“There is?”

“Yeah! I see pics of me, pics of me and Jon, me and Donnie, me, Jon and Donnie…”

“Gotta tell you, it’s a little freaky when you talk about us like we’re not even here!”

She ignored him, and finished:

“But there are no pics of Jon and Donnie! No Donathan love in here, boys! I can’t accept that!”

That put the smiles back on their faces and Donnie instantly moved to stand on his knees behind Jon, arms around him.

“How’s that?” he asked and Mel raised her phone.

“Perfect!” she said, taking a picture. “But I need two more! Kiss him!”

Jon turned around a bit to face Donnie and Melissa took a snap shot of the two of them, the very second before they kissed, looking into each other’s eyes. That would be the crown jewel in her collection of Donathan pics, no question about that… And then, as their lips met, she regretted ever making that statement and took one more picture of the two of them, naked, on a bed, arms around each other, kissing like they could do it for hours on end.

“Ok”, she said after a while, when they still hadn’t let go of each other, “seriously, guys, starting to feel left out here!”

As one, they turned and looked at her, and then, they both pounced on her, tickling her into submission until she was shrieking with delight and then, they both kissed her one last time, before they all got up and started putting their clothes back on. Melissa left the cabin in a daze, not really believing that last night events had truly happened, even though she had the pictures to prove it, and she spent the rest of the day feeling as if the sun was shining only for her. During the beach games that day, she caught Donnie’s eye unexpectedly, and this time, she knew for sure that he winked at her. She smiled at him, and winked back. That night, as the guys danced around on podiums with their fans, everybody drinking and singing and having fun, she got up to dance with Jon. He hugged her close and danced with her, and gave her a feather light kiss before letting her go.

It was her first cruise. And it had been the best time of her life!


End file.
